child from the wilds
by prim2016
Summary: Emily Rose is the last one from her tribe in the wilds. She is wanted by the capital. Emily can hear hovercrafts. It take place after the hunger games and before the catching fire. Please review.
1. To distract 12 I go

**Disclaimers:****I do not own the Hunger Games series. Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games. I do own Dianne Rose. Please enjoy. It time fame is a few weeks after the 74 Hunger Games. This is my first one. Sorry that is shortish. My apologizes beforehand. **

Chapter one

POV:Emily Rose

I wake up. And find myself parting. It just a dream. I look my window it a great view of the wilds. I'm low on meat. Better go hunt. i grab my bow and arrows. i grab my backpack. I don't know if i go come back here. While I was hunting I spotted tanks. Oh no they here I thought. It is the capital. It is just their tanks. I deiced I better get out of here so. Few hours later, I'm near what I believe to be woods outside of distract twelve.  
I see two people, a boy and a girl. Few minutes later, they have spotted me. Do i ran or not. The girl must know read body language. We won't hurt, she said. So I ease myself down.  
Where are you from, the boy ask.  
The wilds I said. they look bewilder. It was Canada at one time, I said.  
What your name, boy ask.  
I'm Emily I said.  
I'm Gale and the girl is Katniss or Kat nip Gale said.  
Why are you here then, Katniss ask.  
Well i spotted some of the Capital tanks I said.  
Why were they there Gale ask.  
It start one day we having a party I said.  
What for Katniss ask.  
The celebration of 75 years of Independence, then they attacked us I'm the solo survivor i said.  
Do you have anything left Gale ask.  
The things i have in my bag and my locket I said. Emily you are staying with me and my family Katniss said. I nodded and followed her to her house.


	2. Emily at my house

Disclaimers: i don't own the Hunger games trilogy. i do own Emily Rose. the time period is between hunger games and catching fire. please review thank you. merry christmas.

POV: Katniss Evergreen

Poor kid. She has very little things left. We got to my place. Mom, Prim I'm home I said. I look at Emily, she has pasted out. Prim, mom come here. We got Emily in the kitchen. Prim got Emily a new wrap. Emily wakes up after a few hours. She was grateful. Peeta and Haymitch came over. She explained to Prim, Peeta, Haymitch, and my mom what happened. She answer their questions. Peeta start shake his head. I know it crazy the capital never is fan of let be in peace I said. So if you did leave you would be avox Haymitch said. Emily slowly nodded. What was the date Peeta ask. It was the day after the 74 hunger games Emily said. Are you mad at me and Peeta I ask. She shake her head no. I know about me and my tribe, it give us hope to live on Emily said as smile at me. How tribes are there Prim ask. Let me see, there twelve tribes Emily said. Are any for the capital Haymitch ask. Unfortunately yes, tribe one, the chief for that tribe is related to President Snow she said. What happen then Peeta ask. After you two pointing to me Peeta, almost eat the berries she start crying. I think we should stop questioning right now Prim said. She took Emily out of the room. We look at each. It must of be hard Haymitch said. Harder emotional than the Hunger Games I said. So what are we going to do with her Peeta ask. She can stay here with me I said. That take care of that now Haymitch said. what do you mean now I ask. Anything can happen during a a Quell he said. I did think about the 75th year hunger games. Right now we do everything in our powers to help this kid Peeta said. we all nodded in an agreement.


	3. Courage is find

Disclaimer I don't own the hunger game trilogoy. I do own my oc.

POV:Prim Evergreen

We walk out of the kitchen area. Emily is bawling her eyes out. Who would do this to innocet people, President Snow will. Can I wash my face Emily ask. Yes you can I said. She gets the supplies out her bag. A picture falls out. I catch the picture. There is Emily and two boys. Emily, who in the picture with you I ask. That me, Gage, and our friend Wesley Emily said. She smile a sad smile. Do you miss them I ask. Yes I do miss them a lot Emily said. Were you three close I ask. We were so close that only thing that could seprate us was death she said. That close I said. Emily nodded. I'm forever in debt to them Emily said. Why I ask. They sacrifice their life for my life, I should be dead not them Emily said. Start crying again. She downing herself. I can't take that anymore. Emily, look at me I said. She looks at me. They saw something in you worth dying, don't tell me you not worth it I said. Emily stop her muttering. If President Snow sent his men to get you have a gift that can be used against him I tell her. She falls to her knees. Plus my sister see something in you too I said. She does Emily said. Yes she does I said. Ok I will keep going so my friends' sacrifice will not be invaild Emily. I smile. You hear me President Snow, I'm not scared anymore Emily shouts. She has courage. Emily I said. Yes Prim Emily said. It time for bed I said. We went to be.


End file.
